<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>图书馆秘事 by WatermelonJuiceGood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033683">图书馆秘事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonJuiceGood/pseuds/WatermelonJuiceGood'>WatermelonJuiceGood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest(tv)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonJuiceGood/pseuds/WatermelonJuiceGood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>哈罗德喝高了，约翰带他回图书馆。然后发生了什么呢？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harold Finch/John Reese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>图书馆秘事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceIdiot/gifts">SpaceIdiot</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684838">What Happens In The Library</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceIdiot/pseuds/SpaceIdiot">SpaceIdiot</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So adorable!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>哈罗德·芬奇喝高了。领口大敞双眼朦胧的他完全不记得自己是怎样被搀扶回图书馆的。</p>
<p>“哇哦，你怎么不告诉我原来我是个图书收藏家？”哈罗德含糊不清地胡言乱语。</p>
<p>“接下来几个小时你都会这样神智不清。”约翰跟着一步一步慢慢跛行至图书馆里的哈罗德，这位图书馆的主人像个好奇宝宝似的打量着四周，“你得喝完这些才不会脱水。”约翰给哈罗德提了一组四瓶矿泉水。约翰又确认了一眼哈罗德，便转身就走。</p>
<p>“你要走了吗？”哈罗德歪着脑袋。</p>
<p>约翰又转过身来，“没有，我留下来照顾你。”约翰递给哈罗德一张棕色的厚毛毯，“你得休息，充分睡眠。”</p>
<p>“你不想聊聊天吗？”哈罗德皱起眉头。</p>
<p>“明天早上你会后悔的。”约翰深吸一口气，扫了一眼地板，“你很注重隐私，记得吗？”他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，“晚安，哈罗德。”</p>
<p>“等一下，”哈罗德醉醺醺地喊道，“别离开我。”</p>
<p>约翰踌躇了。他温柔地开口问：“你还需要别的什么吗？”</p>
<p>“要。”哈罗德几乎站不稳了，身子摇摇晃晃的，他都睁不开眼睛了，“过来。”</p>
<p>“听话，”约翰朝哈罗德上前几步，“你现在必须休息。”</p>
<p>哈罗德孩子气地撒手，怀里的矿泉水、书本和毛毯「砰」地一声砸落在地。</p>
<p>“芬奇？”约翰伸手捏住他的肩，“你还好——”</p>
<p>哈罗德突然伸出手捧住约翰的脸颊。</p>
<p>“你-你做什么，哈罗德？我不认为——”</p>
<p>约翰被迫把剩下的话咽回肚子里——哈罗德吻了他。与此同时，哈罗德抬起胳膊环上了约翰的脖子将他带向自己。约翰完全僵住了。现在是什么情况？哈罗德根本不知道自己在干什么，也不会知道约翰此时所想——他渴望这个吻很久了。约翰极好地藏匿了这份感情，而且……</p>
<p>哈罗德双唇微张，伸舌分开了约翰的唇直捣黄龙。约翰闭上了眼，他一直避开哈罗德的手慢慢覆上了他的腰间，稍一用力把他带向自己。哈罗德的手指穿梭于约翰的发间，哈罗德不断加深这个吻，继而亲吻约翰的下巴、他的颈间。</p>
<p>“天哪，哈罗德，”约翰叫出声，“哈罗德，停一停。”</p>
<p>约翰抓住哈罗德的肩膀推开了他，哈罗德眨了眨眼，不满地皱起眉。</p>
<p>“怎么了？你不喜欢吗？”</p>
<p>约翰闭眼叹了口气，“不，不该这样的，我很喜欢，非常喜欢。但是——太过了。”</p>
<p>“那就没有问题，我们可以做任何事情。”哈罗德上前一步，约翰拦住了他。</p>
<p>“不，芬奇，你喝多了。你不知道你在做什么，明天早上你会后悔的。我不会趁机占你便宜。”</p>
<p>哈罗德又歪着脑袋，满脸迷茫地望着约翰，“哦。”他说。</p>
<p>约翰紧了紧握着哈罗德肩膀的手，“你该去睡觉，休息一下。如果明早起来你还想这样的话……那——”约翰住口了，“去睡觉吧。”约翰捡起被哈罗德丢在地上的东西还给他，“去睡觉。”</p>
<p>哈罗德乖巧地低下头，慢慢转身走回他的卧室。约翰目送哈罗德回房，他此时心跳异常剧烈。哈罗德明早起床之后还会记得今晚发生了什么吗？还是说今晚是约翰被仙女教母临幸的唯一时刻？</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>次日清晨，约翰犹豫不决地来到图书馆。哈罗德照旧坐在他的专属座位上，已经开始追查新号码。</p>
<p>“嘿。”约翰站得有点远。</p>
<p>哈罗德转过椅子面向他，“早上好，里瑟先生。”他面无表情地问好，“我们有新号码了。”</p>
<p>约翰走前几步，“我知道了。”他说，“你现在感觉还好吗？”</p>
<p>“噢，还不错，”哈罗德回答，“有点累。”</p>
<p>“你吃过早餐了吗？”</p>
<p>“我不是很饿。”</p>
<p>“你应该吃点东西。”约翰建议，“这样会更好受点。”</p>
<p>“晚点再说吧。”</p>
<p>“你还——你还记得昨晚的事吗。”</p>
<p>哈罗德开始在键盘上敲打，“不太记得，总之是成功化解了危险？”</p>
<p>约翰的心一沉，“没错。”他走到哈罗德身后看向电脑屏幕，“这是我们的新号码吗？”</p>
<p>“是的，马丁·斯科特，三十五岁，在皇后区一家酒吧做招待，目前单身。离过婚，有个孩子，按时缴纳赡养费。”哈罗德叹了口气，“他似乎是一位按时工作的优秀员工。”</p>
<p>“不知道他缠上什么麻烦了，我去跟进他。”</p>
<p>约翰准备行动，但他忽觉手上碰到了什么。他低头看到了哈罗德伸着的指尖。约翰抬起视线，正视哈罗德的双眼。</p>
<p>“哈罗德？”</p>
<p>“我记得昨晚的一件事。”他的嘴唇轻颤。</p>
<p>“是吗？”</p>
<p>“是的。”</p>
<p>“是什么？”</p>
<p>哈罗德握住约翰的手，举起来凑到唇边轻啄一口。约翰突然觉得头晕目眩。</p>
<p>“噢。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>